Cheating
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Bilbo cheats on Thorin with Balin.


Title: Cheating

Summary: Bilbo cheats on Thorin with Balin.

Disclaimer: I do not owe the hobbit!

Author's notes: I always wanted to a story of Bilbo/Balin and so, I came up with this idea. The ending is a bit abrupt though since I was trying to figure out an ending. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! If you guys want to be my beta, let me know.

* * *

"I called you in here today because of a predicament that I just made recently," Thorin began as he sat on his throne and he was sitting up straight looking at his company that had come with him on his quest years earlier.

"And what predicament is that, my King?" Dwalin asked as he stood beside him.

"Someone that I know has been disloyal and has betrayed me yet once again!" Thorin exclaimed as all eyes turned to Bilbo.

Bilbo fidgeted where he stood, "I haven't done anything wrong," he squeaked.

"Oh? Then why did I found this in my bed chamber last night?" Thorin asked as he held up a bead.

Bilbo froze as he tries not to stare at Balin. "I am not sure," he mutters.

"Is this not your bead, Balin? It has your family crest on it," Thorin said as he tossed the bead to Balin.

Balin looks over at Bilbo who was staring at a far wall. He turns to look at Thorin, "Yes my King, it is mine," he said calmly. He was wondering where his bead went and his worse fear had come true.

"Tell me, why was it on my bed where I sleep with my husband?" Thorin asked as Balin kept quiet. "Tell me or you will be removed from the council as well as Dwalin will be removed as my guard!"

"Thorin…!" Dwalin began to protest.

"My lord, do not remove Dwalin, please! He has nothing to do with this! In fact, neither has Bilbo as he protested," Balin said.

"Tell me then," Thorin snapped.

Balin looks at Bilbo whom remain quiet. "I forced him," he said slowly.

Thorin's face darkened, "How so?" He asked as this time, Bilbo was looking at Balin with shocked.

"I…I had fantasies about your hobbit for some time and I couldn't contained them much longer. Seeing Bilbo in bed while waiting for you, I crept up to him slowly and gagged him. He couldn't do anything as I tied him up as well. I didn't rape him, but I pleasured him," Balin explained.

"Is this true?" Thorin asked as he looks at Bilbo.

"I…." Bilbo began as he looks at Balin for confirmation. However with no sign by Balin, Bilbo sighed as he nodded. "I tried to defend myself, Thorin, but I couldnt," Bilbo lied.

"That's a lie! Both of them are lying. My brother would never force himself on anyone," Dwalin protested.

"And you think my hobbit is lying?" Thorin asked glaring at him.

"Dwalin, that is enough," Balin said.

"But…!"

"What is my punishment, my lord?" Balin asked.

"In two days, bring a handful of Dwarves with you to go to Moria. You will be king there," Thorin said.

"Sire?"

"If we take over Moria, our forces could become powerful. All of you are dismissed, now. Let me talk to Dwalin and Bilbo alone," Thorin commanded as each Dwarf bowed and left.

* * *

The following day as Bilbo was in the library, reading, he was founded by Balin. "Did Thorin gave you a hard time?" Balin asked softly.

Bilbo shook his head as he turns to look around to see if any Dwarves were around. "Dwalin and Thorin knows that you're lying. You won't do that to me," he said.

"Don't worry laddie. Ori is the only one here and he'll notify us if someone comes," Balin said as he sighed. "The whole entire company was there. Did you really wanted me to tell the truth that we both wanted it? And that you were moaning in pleasure as I took you from behind?" He around softly enough for Bilbo to hear.

Bilbo's face reddened at the thought about two nights ago. "Both of them knows, Balin. Going to Moria is hardly punishment at all," Bilbo said.

Balin nodded, "The council and Thorin had been talking about it lately. They just needed someone to lead but was finding it hard to choose," he said.

"Had you chosen whose going?" Bilbo asked.

"I was thinking of asking Ori to come with me, but I don't think he wants to leave Dwalin's side," he said slowly, "I might ask Nori to come along instead," he said. "Did Dwalin recieved any punishment?" He asked.

"His suspended from guard duty for a week, but that's all. After that, Dwalin will assign a guard to me in case any repeats again happen," Bilbo said unhappily.

"I doubt it since this was a one time thing," Balin said.

The two looked at one another and before they know it, they were kissing. It was a chaste, sweet kiss that landed only for a minute. "I'm going to miss you," Bilbo said softly.

"This isn't good-bye, Bilbo. I will return," Balin said and with a kiss on his forehead, he left.

* * *

(The next day…)

It was the last breakfast with Balin before he was to move out towards to Moria. He was bringing a few Dwarves with him and that's including Oin and Nori.

Bilbo fidgeted where he sat beside Thorin. He was going to miss Balin. If he had any arguments at all with Thorin, Balin was the one he ran to for advice. Who was he going to turn to now? Bofur? Ori?

"Is something wrong, Uncle Bilbo?" Kili asked worriedly as he sat in front of him.

"Just tired, is all," Bilbo replied which was true as he had been half awake most of last night thinking about Balin.

Breakfast ended all too soon and they were now saying good-bye at the front gate. "As soon as I reached Moria, I will send a raven back and that will let you know that everything is alright," Balin said to Thorin.

Thorin nodded in agreement. "Don't hesitate to ask for aide from us. We aren't too far from Moria," he said.

Balin nodded as he went to the next person to say good-bye too and that was Bilbo. Bilbo fidgeted where he stood as he felt Thorin's intense gaze. "Laddie, take care of Thorin for me, will you? I'm sure that while I am away, he would do something foolish," he said making Thorin snort.

Bilbo nodded, "I will," he said and the two hugged swiftly.

Balin nodded as he looked at each one, "This isn't good-bye. I will return," he promised as he climbed on top of his pony. The others did the same as they left for Moria.

* * *

When Balin and the others left, Bilbo went towards to Ori's side for a talk but he was immediately grabbed by Dwalin who gave him a hard glare. So instead of Ori, Bilbo went to Bofur who was glad for a talk as they went to Bofur's own bed chamber but not before Thorin assigned a guard to him.

Bilbo sighed as he knew that this was punishment. "Something wrong laddie?" Bofur asked as the two sat across from his other on Bofur's dining table.

"I think Dwalin might be mad at me…" Bilbo said slowly.

"Why do you say that?" Bofur asked. Bilbo was hesitant to tell him the whole story, but he did so anyway.

Bofur remained silent as soon as Bilbo was done. "Now that explains everything," he said, "I am sure though Dwalin will come to forgive you. Dwarves are stubborn, but we don't hold a grudge long."

Bilbo hoped Bofur was right.

* * *

It was near dinner time when they heard from Balin. Bilbo was relieved to hear that Balin and the others had made it alright and that Moria was empty.

Thorin had looked at him when he heard the news about Balin. He guessed that Thorin was still suspicious or even jealous after the incident. Who wouldn't be? Bilbo fidgeted in his seat, he just hope Thorin would forgive him through time. As well as Dwalin.

* * *

END.

How was it? Good/bad?


End file.
